


Distractions

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, tags will come as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: Sometimes, there is too much serious works going on and to balance yourself, you want to focus on some slight humor works to give your mind some distraction. With enough to work on and with enough humor elements, you can get something decent. Will focus on the different pairings I like. Can be canon, can be spinn offs of Merc of no Kingdom. I'll see. Serious works, I'll try not to.Set in the universe of Mercenary of No Kingdom, character might be a bit OOC. Jaune for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in alternative universe, I try to work on short spin offs to distract myself and hopefully get something decent. It's also helping me with my 'new' account on this one.  
> There will be some humor but this won't be the same amount of Crack like Conflagration. Hope you enjoy.

Okay, we're two months at school (for those of who go to school), November is knocking at our door and we got our Volume 4 of RWBY setting off with the first episode last week.

Now, I wrote this fic to distract myself from all serious works I have been doing and reading since last two months. Four works I have been focusing on and right now, I have enough of it.

I began in September writing a fic about a resistance group based in a gender switched world covering abduction to the work of my two favorite mercenaries, one being more original than the other and one chapter not done yet and then going over to a conscripted sleeper agent who is trying to find his place in a world where everything can change.

Why I made this slight crack but also somewhat humoristic fic, despite already having one crack or like I prefer to call it Trash fic to focus on? Well, because my last focusses of reading and writing have been on RWBY and not on Infinite Stratos nor on Highschool DxD which is my normal working ground. And what does a frustrated writer do when he doesn't have enough from what the fandom offers him?

He starts his own. And if you don't want to hear me rant, too bad. I'm going to continue for a while and on the line you'll find the stories began but I'm not interested of stopping right now. So skip this if you want. I don't care.

This is going to be a bunch of one shots, maybe they'll be on the canon plot line, maybe they'll be in the universe of Merc of no Kingdom, maybe I'll put them on canon. I don't know and at this point, I don't give a fuck.

As for ships, I got four I really like and will be using in this story.

Arkos. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a huge Arkos shipper and I don't give a fuck if canon utterly nuked this ship with saying they won't bring her back, I don't care. There is enough fanwork out there to distract me and to make me feel happy, including my own. RoosterTeeth can do whatever they want. I'll continue to support this ship until the end of time.

ReNora/ Slothflower / whatever names those two have. Not a ship I'm that big of a fan off as both are characters I haven't worked with before but those two fit as well as Jaune as Pyrrha do with each other. Not my true OTP but I like these guys enough.

Shipping one of the two with another character is guaranteed to put me off.

Iceberg. Yeah, I got the idea a lot of you guys aren't really happy I chose for those two. Well, I choose those two because I don't really like to write pure yuri. Don't get me wrong, WhiteRose is adorable and Ruby as Weiss have a hilarious relationship but romantically, it's not something I'd see happening and it's not something I'd like to write about.

And I'm the author and I decide what I write. Weiss and Neptune have enough chemistry and similar attraction for me to make them work.

As now, we got on the last ship I am on. And it's fun.

I'm not a huge Bumblebee shipper nor a BlackSun but I know both ships got some pretty big fan base. And because I already kicked one fandom on the shins, I decided to go with a ship I like about those three.

SunnyBees. I like that ship with not two but three people. It has a simple reason. This ship can work. You don't have to go too OOC for those three to hook up. Neither Yang or Sun struck me like real jealous persons. Yang and Sun both want to make Blake happy and the two get along pretty much so I don't think either of them would have a problem sharing Blake. And you don't have to break someone's heart.

Blake might be a problem but given how she's struck on smut novels I don't think it will be that much of a headache and it can be a lot of fun.

Call me immoral, call me how you want but I think I had enough of the canon and I'll focus on what drove me to the series, namely fanworks. And I'll remain in fanworks if this goes on. The first episode of Volume 4. Well, putting me off isn't remotely bringing me close. Back to happy go lucky kind of things after Volume 3's awful ending. Sorry RoosterTeeth but that's rough.

And even with the war between those two fandoms going on. It's easier this way. You don't have to break any hearts by one of the two Blonds and the three are adorable.

And because there aren't enough SunnyBees out there, let's begin this one.

 

Blake had been sitting out on the roof. She had been escaping her friends a lot nowadays. With the last crazy event, she had barely time for herself. Things had finally settled down for a bit and now, she had time to think on another part of her life.

Namely, her social one. She closed her eyes and leant back. This should have been easy, right? Living with the White Fang and going on for some things should prepare her for anything. Should it? Should it?

Well, for one thing ,it didn't prepare her. Being caught up between two persons. Two persons so similar she couldn't believe it was actually three. Yang and Sun.

She had been partners with Yang for a good semester and while the Brawler was always trying to have fun on someone's expense, the Cat Faunus knew her heart was on the right place. She sighed. But then Sun came in the picture. The Monkey Faunus from Haven Academy. The guy who caught her up after she ran away from her team.

Blake sighed. She hadn't been thinking she would be caught up in a love triangle. She didn't want to hurt Sun or Yang given the fact she would hurt them in the future if push came to shove.

Her sharp senses caused her to look over her shoulder and she saw Jaune Arc on the roof. The former child soldier raised mercenary turned Hunter had an amused grin on his face. He looked at Blake who returned his nod to her.

"I don't see you as often on this place. Whatcha doing here, Blake? Need some advice." He asked while walking to her. She smiled. She wouldn't have thought this was a mercenary when she first met him. He didn't look like a merc. More like some guy who didn't belong here.

He sometimes hated it here, given how much of a floater he was. He didn't run away, he just jumped from job to job and he never committed. He just like going out on his own.

Something kept him here. Someone.

A red haired Spartan themed warrior. She mused on him. Somewhere she was jealous. He had just one person having the hots for him. And she was the one having the hots for two.

She didn't believe Jaune and Pyrrha got close with how much time had passed and the two had begun to hang out often together. They weren't together-together like Nora called it but it would take just one confession or just a bit more from Pyrrha to claim the merc has her own.

He sat next to her, his eyes in somewhat of a grin. Since last semester he had begun to have more grins and laughs. His eyes were also beginning to light up more. He was the sole person who could counter Yang if she got in her puns and he had stopped Ruby when a hyper active sugar rush kicked in.

"What makes you say that I need advice?" Jaune grinned and laid back looking to the sky.

"Hm, I don't know. Given the fact you're out on your own. Given you're brooding more than usual." Blake glared at him. So he just countered her with his grin.

"So what's on your mind?" Blake looked to the sky.

"Why should I talk to you about that?" Jaune sat back up.

"Because Blake, from all our friends, I'm the sole guy who is okay with something immoral. So spill the beans, grumpy cat." Blake glare intensified but Jaune ignored it.

"And you won't believe it but I'm a melodramatic fool down there." He tapped on his heart. With a cheeky grin, he checked his scroll.

"Why do you think I would be doing something immoral?" Jaune smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're found yourself caught between two certain blonds who both love hand to hand combat, have a shit kind feeling for humor and are both working on my nerves all the time?"

Blake had to give him that one. The two had a way on working on him. More than they even did on her own.

Blake smiled at him.

"Maybe if you'd start going out, they wouldn't have a reason to go on you."

"Or when they go out with you, I would be saved as well." Jaune announced with now, a real shit eating grin.

Blake became mute on his wording and she had turned red and wide eyed from his ideas.

"What?" She asked in a flat voice, causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"You heard what I said, Blake. Go out with them and I'd be saved from their idiotic jokes." Jaune said in a clear voice.

"I cannot date both of them." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? I don't think polygamy is really forbidden in Remnant. Okay, maybe in Atlas but I don't see any of you moving to that wasteland. So give me other reasons that I cannot be saved?"

Blake began to crumble.

"It's."

"Immoral. Yeah but sometimes immorality is the right decision and given the fact that both of us went through a lot, this would be something least immoral of what you have done." Blake sighed.

"I don't know if I really like them that much." Jaune shook his head.

"I think you like to the two enough for that. And given how much those two really like you, I don't think either of them will make an issue of it." Jaune stood up.

"But please think about it. It would save me from their shit jokes about me and Pyrrha." Blake eyes lightened up.

"Oh and why would that be?" Jaune lent closer to her.

"Blake, I'm not an idiot. And I just want you to confess to those two so I can get along with Pyrrha without those two making fun of me." The merc walked away to the door. He passed it and turned to one Pyrrha Nikos.

Her eyes were a bit flaming and she had a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Hey." Was the only thing she got from Jaune. Now the former mercenary was a bit frightful. He knew how strong Pyrrha was and how she could fight. Even with his training in project Cloud, with the Jackal on his ass, he wasn't sure he would get away unscathed.

"Jaune. What was that all about?" She asked, her voice a bit strained and her body acting the same way.

Jaune decided to test fate on its worst and gave her a smile. A real one. No grin but just a smile.

"Well, I decided to talk so I could win a bet and it would earn me two hundred Lien I'll be sure to share with you." He said.

Pyrrha took a breath. RW from RWBY and JNPR made a bet with who Blake would end up with. Jaune was the only one who had betted money on Yang and Sun. Not one of the two but both of them. Despite Ruby's furious blush and Weiss mouthing him off, Jaune put fifty Lien on it.

Pyrrha shook her head and she tugged on his hoodie.

"So you just decided to talk Blake in that kind of thing so you would a bet?" Jaune booped her nose in playful way. Something he'd never do in his life.

"Nope. I did that so they would leave me alone if I finally decided to get closer to you." The mercenary was now really grinning.

"If they focus their attention on Blake, I won't have to go through their shit jokes and we can maybe move on from it. It's enough with their frustrating sexual tension maybe we can move from ours." Pyrrha could light up the night with her blushing and Jaune smiled.

He was on thin ice, more than he actually should. While he was doubting his relationship with Pyrrha would be good, he found with the shit he went through his life, he found he didn't deserve her.

But it was that same life that he thought it allowed him he could have one happy point in his life. That being Pyrrha. And no matter what force that would come to him, he would fight to his last breath to save his lovely Spartan.

She tugged on his hoodie.

"How long?" Jaune sighed.

"Pyr, I'm not that good with figuring out my feelings. Frankly, I thought I didn't have them. Lost in my 'education.' But." He cupped her chin.

"When I'm sticking around you, it's not say real love I have. I can't say it's that. But with you, I feel safe. I, how embarrassing." He emphasized his part. "It might be, I feel secure. I don't have that with Ruby or Nora or Ren. You're the only person that makes me feel wanted. So I'm fine with you having feelings. And if you want to give this a chance, I'm willing to follow you." She blushed up a firestorm.

In a second, she moved her arms around his neck. While he was strong, maybe the only one close to her, she was still his better. She crushed her lips on his and found him captured in a kiss. His eyes shot open but he slowly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him.

"Jaune." She let go of him and looked at him. His eyes who saw a lot were looking at her with honesty. He gave her a grin.

"Sorry, did I go too far?" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"So I am the first one to make you feel secure?"

The mercenary's forehead touched her own.

"You're the first girl." He said. "My da made me feel save. But let's continue." He said while pressing his lips on hers.

She eagerly got in it, enjoying this. She thought he might enjoy teasing her but she was glad that teasing had come to an end.

 

Okay. That's it for now. I hoped you like this. Before you're telling me about Jaune being a goofy Knight and not a confident merc, look up my AN above. I said I could put this on the universe of Mercenary of no Kingdom. My rewrite of the series with Jaune being a merc. So I thought it could be fun to put it like this.

And for the Arkos element, sorry, I couldn't resist. So next time, we'll have the SunnyBees a bit more worked out. This can get very funny. But that's it for now. I hope to see you guys on the next one.


	2. Jaune's gaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to think. I need to work things out. And because it's my last evening having a free computer, I'm letting this off.
> 
> I hope I can work on but I'm not promising anything. And I got a bunch of other stories waiting.
> 
> You know what I'm really hoping for. I hope that a bunch of other authors would update because I seriously need some distraction from RWBY.
> 
> Okay, that's it guys for now.
> 
> With this time of year, I normally would start working on a dark fic but I'm not doing any. Got enough planned.
> 
> First story that will be updated is a fic about a guy who is going to cut, shoot and strangle some Devils.  
> That's on FanFiction and I'll be working on that. I just want to take my mind of other things.
> 
> Saluut.

Blake walked away, thinking of the words Jaune had said. Sure, the mercenary acted for his own win. In the case she could get along with Yang and Sun, they'd leave him alone.

And his words had some truth. Sometimes, an immoral solution is the best solution. And while he didn't care about anything that would happen, she admitted Jaune didn't like the teasing from the two.

But because that merc had pumped that stupid idea in her head, she went to talk to him. She had no problem finding him. She knew where Jaune would hang out.

Blake got out to the roof where Pyrrha and he trained. He might have been a merc but sword fighting was the sole thing his da didn't train him in.

So besides Aura training, his partner had to train him in using a sword. But for what she heard, Jaune improved fast enough to the fact Pyrrha was shocked he grew to be real good. In one night, he had learned more than she got in three months.

Okay, Jaune might not have had any normal education but he was learning faster than any other student Pyrrha had ever seen.

Jaune had an easy explanation. Learn fast die young. Even so, his sword play wasn't like anything else. It was to kill. Point. He had experience from using a knife but a sword was different.

Blake didn't take long before she ended up at the roof. Jaune had thrown off his hoodie and armor, revealing a well-defined body. His six packs were well collected, his shoulders weren't really that broad compared to Sun but still enough and his arms were well-toned. But that wasn't the most surprising part.

Jaune turned to his arms. Scratches all over them, crossing and covering parts of his shoulder. The largest one was on the end of his back. Large wasn't even close to describing it. It began on the end of his neck, going down to the end.

It also crossed a tattooed number on him. Pyrrha sat next to him. It was like Jaune had been cooling off. Her eyes were wandering on his body.

"Are you done staring at me? I have reasons why I'm not liking to show off my body." Jaune asked while he was folding up his hoodie in his lap. Pyrrha flushed on his way of saying such stuff.

"Who said I was eyeing you? I was just."

"Examining me?" He asked his, what he would normally call, girlfriend. The Spartan messed with his hair.

"You're far too cocky. I can't believe what happened to the stoic, calm mercenary that ended up at this school."

Jaune sat up and looked at her.

"I have more sides. Some I want you to see, some I don't. Some you'll discover yourself. Besides, I found a life that I'm happy to live in." Pyrrha sighed, looking at the merc.

"And I don't mind. I don't like showing off my body because scars are the only things people would look at. So I'm fine with you." Pyrrha's eyes got open further. That guy.

He had been opening up to her more than she would ever guess. But if he could embarrass her, she could embarrass him. and knowing how sparse the mercenary was, she decided to have some fun.

She climbed in his lap, immediately getting his reaction. The composed, cool guy changed in a blabbering blushing mess. "Oh, what's wrong?"

Trying not to get his eyes in her cleavage, he looks away. She took his head and pushed him to look at her. In her eyes was not that much to read. But because he had been acting stupid enough. She pushed her lips on his with every intention of crushing his mouth.

Jaune sighed and slowly melted in the kiss. The Spartan leant up against the Mercenary. Blake had decided she had seen enough.

Why she normally could use that kind of stuff for black mail material, she dismissed the idea. It wouldn't be good for her health. Given how Jaune usually dealt with such problems, it would give her problems.

Jaune had been aware of Blake's presence and stopped Pyrrha to make her look to the open door. Both snorted at the same time. It would take long enough before they brought up this relationship publicly. It fitted in Jaune's style. Getting it? Clandestine former mercenary.

Pyrrha gaze got back at him. "Shouldn't we go back?" Jaune smirked and looked at her.

"I don't think that such a good idea." He leant closer in, his breath softly tingling her ears and she found it not that unpleasant.

"Ren asked me to keep the room free for a few hours. If this goes on, we're two hundred Lien richer coming morning." Pyrrha glared at him, luckily it was a more playful one.

"You're not telling me?" Jaune nodded and Pyrrha held her hand for her mouth not to laugh. "No way." Jaune grinned at her.

"About time those two confessed. It was bad enough with Blake about those two blond idiots." She paused and looked at him.

"No offense." Jaune sighed in mock offense. "If you kiss me, I might forgive you."

She smiled and leant back in. "Oh, that's a cheap price." She leant in, her lips on his. After a few minutes, where in the two let each other go to breath, she let him go. Their foreheads resting to each other.

"You're calling me cheap?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha smiled at him. "Not at all." She said.

"But like I was saying, with those two, it was nearly unbearable." Jaune shrugged.

"Well, Ren said me the same thing about us. Seems like bets are going to be lost this night." Pyrrha's iron grip began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Jaune got closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Pay attention to your surroundings and I will never talk." He said with a cheeky grin. This guy? How much of a normal kid was he becoming?

She shrugged.

"You're not going to talk, really? But I can put you through a lot." Jaune gave her a deadpan look like a fish.

"Pyr, I'm a lot but I'm not into BDSM and don't think I'll ever be. So no kinky shit. Deal? I'm also telling I have one memory when someone tied me up. PTSD is really hard that part." He asked with the same way someone would ask what time it is.

Pyrrha's defense crumbled.

"So you intend to stay here until both Nora and Ren are done?" Jaune shook his head.

"I gave him two hours. After that, we're going back. No way in hell I'm spending my night up here. Even your company cannot change that." He said while Pyrrha had shifted in his lap.

"So you spoke about times and stuff like that?"

"Do you want to deal with that? I'm a mercenary not a dating agency. Got to deal with my own love life and that's enough." Pyrrha had to give him that one.

"So you intend to wait here, for I don't know, until you're sure we can go back? Why don't we go to RWBY's room? Oh right." She saw his look. Living with tension was good but it had to be resolved at some points.

"Besides, there is enough to do without going too far." Pyrrha grinned and she had begun to claim her prey. Jaune liked this feeling.

It wasn't love to be sure but it was nice to have things growing back after they've been ripped out of you from a young age. He would do a better job this time to protect what he had left. Suddenly a thought came up and he snorted in her kiss.

"What?" Jaune looked up to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just that, there was a lot of tension around but with us two making out, Nora and Ren downstairs, Blake with her two, Weiss is going to have a very bad time adjusting. Well, that can be fun." Pyrrha admitted.

"So mister Arc, any idea what else we can do?" Jaune smiled at her and looked up to the sky.

"I know enough. But we'll see. I don't hope to fall asleep here." Pyrrha and he joined in the kiss.

"Jaune, you're a real bastard." Literally in his case.

"And that's why I love you." He wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you too Pyrrha. I never thought that my life would throw me anything good again. But I'm happy to have found you." Pyrrha sighed in his mouth.

"You do realize my parents are going to be against this?" Jaune shrugged.

"Then I'll continue. They can't stop me. I know who you are."

Blake walked back to her room, being frustrated. Not only did that stupid former merc push an idea in her head, she had seen him acting out with his girlfriend and that made her sexually frustrated. But when she passed them making out, it really took her by surprise. Jaune was still pissed about the last prank RWBY pulled.

They mocked his sword play and they made sure Kalash' magazines were empty. He was than thrown in a fight between Cardin. With his gun empty, right at the time, he needed it, he was thrown away and he ended up stuck on a wall.

That of course wouldn't stop them. Jaune used the sword in a similar fashion as a knife. Desperate times asked for desperate measures. He gave team Cardin a decent ass kicking.

He then glared to team RWBY and requested a fight between them and him.

He took Kalash bayonet, twisted on his gun and the former mercenary took his gun with his left hand. With his right hand, he used his sword.

Team RWBY learned the hard way to never again mess with Jaune. His old companions had recorded everything.

She walked home, hearing noises from behind the door. Her sensitive ears didn't even needed to be used. The sock really confirmed it.

It was like Jaune and Pyrrha weren't the only ones who suffered from the sexual tension and if the moans from behind the door was anything to go by, Nora and Ren were thoroughly enjoying their sweet time.

Jaune had lost some money by betting but that was the least of her concerns. If the those two morons acting around on the roof wasn't enough, the noises of Ren and Nora FINALLY getting off would make matters just worse.

Hoping to find some distractions in her own room, she walked in, shutting the door softly. Okay, which one of her works weren't just pure pornography?

Shit.

This might get a little hard.

And it didn't really get any better.

Inside the room was one of her possible love interests laying on her bed, going through her scroll. This night was just getting crazier.

"Hey, Yang." Blake told her partner / best friend. From all people, she found Yang treated her the best. Okay, it wasn't like Sun who was a Faunus himself. Yang couldn't understand where she sometimes went through.

But Yang tried to understand the Cat Faunus and she had opened up to her a lot of times. And while she was a loudmouth, her heart had always been in the right place. The stupid cat jokes was just something she had to take with it.

"Blakey. Good to see you back after you ran off. Who caught you this time? Sun, Weiss, Neptune, Ruby? You know I have stopped trying to go after you." Blake sighed.

"Jaune did. That merc seemed to have multiple instincts. I hate it when he does that." Yang shrugged.

She like to tease the mercenary. He could act so flustered but Jaune didn't let slip things easily. Hitting a woman wasn't a thing Jaune would forbid himself to do.

And he had taken out Yang before.

Blake deiced to take a book to get her mind of things but then noticed something. "Yang, where are Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang smiled.

"Ruby is with Penny. The two would hang out the entire day and I don't know when she'd return. Weiss is at Neptune's place. He could clear the place for a while." Raising an eyebrow, Blake was amused.

She knew Weiss had a crush, obvious enough on Neptune but that she'd go along and dared to suffer teasing from Yang was beyond her.

Blake sighed. She had done that a lot nowadays.

"So where are Sun, Sage, and Scarlet?"

"Sage and Scarlet both found a girl's dorm to hang out. Yang invited me here, thanks for that, Yang." A voice came behind her and she turned around to see Sun coming out of the bathroom.

Blake wasn't actually to say amused. Of course, she was somewhere happy to see Sun. The Monkey could always light up her day and her humor was really helping her. She glared first at Yang and then at Sun.

"Yang, did you really think it was a good idea to let him in here?" Yang smiled.

"Having material to tease the Ice Queen is always good no matter the price. Besides, Sun gave me a workout. So I owned him for that."

Sun shrugged and went to sit on Weiss bed. "It's okay. It was fun, because someone else decided to run away. And we have nothing better to do than listen to those two." He gestured to the door where the noises have been driving up.

Jaune would have an awkward time for this.

Served him right after ditching her like this. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. We got Nora and Ren here, Jaune and Pyrrha on the roof and Neptune and Weiss are your guys room? I'm not looking forward to the coming days." Yang let out a snort.

"See, told you they'd hook up. Now, you won me 100 Lien." Blake sighed. She had maybe to pay up for Jaune but she wasn't going to let the mercenary enjoy this.

"I'll pay tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep." Blake said.

That was the thing she was hoping for.

She wasn't expecting anything else.

For sure, she wasn't expecting Yang and Sun to have both identical shit-eating grins.

"Really, you want just go to sleep, while there are so many other things to do?" Blake became mute after hearing those words. Things didn't have to go any crazier.

"What?" She asked the two jokers.

"Well, I and Sun were talking about you after our match." Yang began while Sun leaned against the wall.

"Well, she started in and I just followed in." The guy admitted. Blake muteness turned in a glare to the two.

"And what exactly did you two talk about?" She said, her glare not faltering. For both the objects of her, what she hated to admit, affection. She wanted some explanation.

"Well, I asked Monkey Boy what he thought of you. Turned out it was the same thing as me. As much I like Sun, I didn't want to fight him over that. After I told him my feelings for you, we decided to let you make a pick."

Blake had now been really quiet. Curse Jaune, with his unorthodox ideas. It wasn't as easy as her love books were everything would be solved easily. She had to pick. One of the two.

And that was something hard. She just couldn't pick one. Yang had been there for her. In the forest, with Weiss and on the dance.

Sun had caught after she ran away. He asked her out for the dance.

She couldn't choose. Not one of them.

Blake took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

"Actually, guys."

 

And with this, I cut it off.

Partly because I want to let you guys hanging on this and partly because I nearly have to shut down my computer.

I got a week free of school with just a few things planned and not that much homework. And my schedule is looking up.

I didn't realize it would be this difficult.

I got a sense of humor, despite my parent's ideas I don't. It's just different. If you want some kind of crack fic, read Kyrati in ISA. I got some guys saying it's really good.

You only need to have enough knowledge of Infinite Stratos and Far Cry.

And for me, RWBY isn't my usual working zone. I like working on the Great Monty Oum's creations but this is hard for me. I haven't read that much of RWBY or didn't catch up with that much or chatted with that many fans as I did with High school DxD and Infinite Stratos. The latter being the section I'm used to working in.

As for Jaune, he's completely OOC. That's because it's not the same Jaune. It's my mercenary turned Hunter one who I got an own story from. Which I also posted on AO3 yesterday.

That I have to give that site. If you got more than four characters, it's easier to post up relationships. And while there is never enough Arkos, I posted this as a SunnyBees fic because this OT3 really need some love. Which doesn't mean I'm just throwing myself at just that focus.


	3. How did we end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fluff and smut mixed. Don't read if you don't like OT3.
> 
> Okay, this is something new. It's not my first time writing any kind of this stuff but still, it is a little different from my usual. As for the ideas, I got not that much to say, only that I'm happy with some of guys getting interested in this story.

How did they end up here? Blake wondered about that question now a lot. At least, what she could think. After seeing Yang who had let Sun in their dorm room, the two weren't to let Blake walk away.

For some reason, the three spend a lot of time together after they got back from Mountain Glenn and before the Festival. And with a lot, she meant a lot. When was the last time the Cat Faunus could go out and read a book in peace?

Either she was sitting with Sun talking about their lives and how things happened or she was with Yang hearing some unbearable puns when she told them about growing up with Ruby in Patch? But those occasions were rare to begin with because more than often it were the three of them hanging out together.

Sun and Yang got along pretty well more due to their similar characters and personalities. The two didn't mind spending time with Blake if they were hanging out together. And if she was too fed up with both their antics, Blake would go out and the two would just go after her.

Yang and Sun liked each other presence as much they did Blake's. They just liked that kind of thing. But that still didn't clear up for Blake how she ended up here. Okay, maybe the idea of one of the two of both being blatantly attracted to her was maybe true but that didn't explain how she really ended up in this place.

She was currently on her bunk, naked as the day she was born with her head buried in Yang's cleavage which made an excellent replacement of a pillow and Sun hanging over her.

She wouldn't think this how most people would end up in this kind of thing when she had one but two hot people pining her (don't know if that's the right usage of the term) but the fact that both Yang and Sun were sexually frustrated as fuck and that she maybe had to cut back on the Ninjas of Love series, that would explain why she ended up in here.

After that she told the two, she would have to think, they decided to cut her some slack. Yang had pulled Sun over when Ruby went out and when Weiss went to see her (aspirant) boyfriend, she asked if she could send Sun to her dorm with the excuse that Blake would be around alone.

That was enough because five minutes and twenty two seconds, inhumanly fast but hey, that was beside the point, Sun had been standing at the dorm. Yang pulled Sun in the room and forced him to take a chair. Knowing better than to say no to the firecracker, she had confronted Sun about his crush on Blake.

Normally, she'd tease him about that but in this case, she had a bigger issue given that she herself was in love with Blake.

She was in a crossroad. On the one hand, she had no problem with Blake being happy with the boy but she wanted to be selfish for just once. Sun to her surprise smiled and laid his hands behind his back. He knew that she was in love with Blake as well and wanted to wait until Blake made her choice.

But like Yang, there was another issue playing. He was getting a little sick of the sexual frustration that was playing between them all. And the fact that Yang had been honest about the idea, he had no problem to tell her that he wanted to see Blake happy.

The problem was that both of them had the idea they didn't want to wait. So they hatched the idea of cornering Blake and just asking her in who she was interested in a romantic way.

Sun being a little bit more levelheaded than Yang asked her if Blake couldn't choose between them. For some reason, it didn't surprise him that Yang had no problem with the idea of sharing Blake with him. Sun himself had no issues with that as well.

So when Blake got back and told them "Actually guys, I like both of you. I had a pretty good idea that I'm in love with one of you two but I had no real idea that it was both of you."

Both Sun and Yang saw that as a signal. After the two told Blake that they were okay with that, she realized that she had just given them fuel for enduring this little thing.

She soon realized how it was when sexual frustration reached its peak and they had stripped Blake down till she was naked. For Blake, she found it weird how fast they got rid of their own clothes and forced Blake down.

She had no idea that she was interested in girls but she knew that she had a certain attraction to girls as well to boys. It certainly made this insane thing easier. After pressing a kiss on Blake's face, Sun slowly pushed down on her.

The kiss was something she'd expect from Sun. It carried a certain playful edge when he slowly began to savor the taste of her. Both of their hands explored each other bodies when the mouths were connected. For the two, if Yang wasn't in the mere presence, both of them wouldn't notice it.

The heat that came from the two bodies made Blake crazy. The smell was soothing, a smell that only became stronger and stronger when the two continued.

Neither Sun or Yang were strangers to physical pleasure so for Blake, it would make things a bit easier. Leaning her head back, she looked in Yang's eyes who smiled down at her. "Are you okay?"

Blake nodded but grimaced as Sun pushed a little too fast. "Sorry." Looking at her pained face, Yang pressed her face on Blake and kissed her like Sun did earlier. Unlike Sun whose face had some rough edges, Yang's face was softer but she held a longer kiss.

Yang held Blake's arm down. The ravenette couldn't go and touch her body. At least, not with her hands but that wasn't the point. Yang on the other hand had no problem with feeling Blake up. While she wasn't that much for touching, Blake found no problem of having four hands on her bodies.

But kissing was the least lewd thing that was going on. Sun gripped her hips and buried himself in her, slowly rocking his hips in tandem with hers. Yang moved in with her, playing with Blake's perky breasts and nipples.

Yang's experience of the female body didn't just come from her own pleasure. She had been with boys and girls multiple times. Well, she was with one of the two before. This was the first time Yang had a boy and a girl to deal with.

Enjoying the peace the three had, Yang found it funny. She could settle for having Blake but she found this idea a lot more interesting. When she looked to Sun, he thought similar lines. The face of the two blondes got closer. Yang took his neck as Sun hesitated for a bit and brought the monkey's boy head closer to her.

She didn't know why but the sight of her objects (and yes, Blake wanted to be selfish as well of having two objects of affection. It at least solved the problem of having the idea of having to choose) of affection making out was extremely arousing. She loved the two and just enjoyed the sight of the two.

The mood was soothing. Her head cleared up and the enjoyment it brought was nice to have.

Minutes crept by and the idea of three was nice to have. It at least was close to her Ninjas of Love series.

Muffling her shouts, Blake felt her body relaxing after Sun was done. Yang looked at him and a devious grin spread over her face. Sun mimicked it and Blake gulped.

"Don't get any rest, Blakey. We are far from done." The tone told her that this night would be a lot of different from Ninjas of Love but that it would be way better.

One question did pop up in her mind even after this.

How did we end up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But that will be for the next time. Damn, I have gotten way too rusty. Summer has been great but if you have looked over most of my fics, you might realize that I didn't have that much time to write and like with anything, when you don't use your skills, they become harder and much harder to continue working. The point is that I just wanted to get a few more things on paper before I have to go out again.
> 
> You can expect more updates of my smaller works. I wanted to get my skill back and smut is maybe an easier way. This was just the hopeless romantic of me speaking. I like the SunnyBees shipping a lot more than either Bumblebee or BlackSun. More will come later when I am done. I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> It also helped me to digest the memories of some fics I hope to forget. While I am open minded (I have read a fic in where JNPR is making love with ReNora at one side and Arkos at the other and have no problem with that because it doesn't go any further) there are fics that I hope to forget.
> 
> The other reason why I chose SunnyBees is because for an avid anime harem watcher (yes, I'm a dirty perv as well), I'm also a hopeless romantic like I said above. For me, as long all parties are okay and I mean okay in the way that they all agree with their sanity intact, I am fine with a lot.
> 
> Come to think of it. I'm a guy who writes stories about a normal guy who is slowly sinking into a darker world and has no means to escape, a guy whose body is engineered and who rips apart monsters in the style of Doom Guy or a young soldiers who uses tools, wits, tactics and fire power to win against creatures who see humanity as nothing more than an ant.
> 
> But this is my other side and because two of the mentioned works are my bigger works, I will be working on this. Hoped you enjoyed it and I'll be back real soon.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. One and the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Yang decide to have some fun with Blake and each other and Ruby meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It seems that some of you liked last chapter given that there are daily guys who put on their follow list which is nice. If you guys could help me with something, I'm looking for a drawer who could work it out. Or if I can have someone who can explain Paetron to me, that would be great. I have some issues and I'd like to do some stuff so far but I can't puzzle it together. At all.
> 
> I also discovered a new ship that I didn't know till the weekend of the 17th of September but I got completely smitten with it. Rosegarden. Ruby X Oscar. I googled it and I was sold. The fan art of it is absolutely adorable.
> 
> I didn't have a ship where Ruby was a big player. I have no problem WhiteRose but I like Iceberg more but that is just because I like the Weiss and Neptune spots. With Ruby, I didn't really have a ship but just after googling the ship, I was smitten.
> 
> Okay, they haven't met yet but it came from a fic I read and I loved it.
> 
> The other part is that this is still some more practice to get back in it. I am thinking to work on more and other stories but for now, it's just more difficult to do. And I think that when the winter is coming and the nights will be longer, I'll be off this writer's block. And in related news, I was just done with the Division this evening.
> 
> Last weekend, I had an amazing run. I have played with random teams and cleared The Warren gate power plant on Legendary mode, Falcon Lost and Dragon's Nest on heroic (I'm saving exotic caches) and that all went wonderfully well.
> 
> And now, I tried several missions and all of them went fucking nowhere. I hate it when people refuse their recovery link due to being too fucking pussy to lose it. Goddamnit, is it too much to ask to help your teammates up if they have all fallen down? Cleary for some idiots it is. I go often out on teams random and in 95% of every time I did, the mission or Dark zone trip went great. But these are the days that I wonder why the hell I play the game. Or that some idiots don't know what to do when someone puts up a health station.
> 
> Sorry, I had to get that out of my system.

Blake didn't know that she could have this much pleasure on her body. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was coming from not one but two people. Well, those two were similar, for a lack of a better term. Both Yang and Sun seemed not to care that the other was present but they worked in tandem which only helped Blake to enjoy this matter a lot more. From the soft pressure of Yang's assets to Sun rocking the insides of her body.

But she was a little afraid on Yang's ominous message and the grin that covered her face wasn't helping. Sun mimicking it let the cat girl fear even more. She knew how much stamina and strength both bodies contained. At least, they were surprisingly gentle handling her body. She leant her head back to see lilac eyes looking at her.

Puckering her lips, Yang complied, kissing the cat girl. She felt that Sun was a little jealous and wanted in on the action. Looking at him, Blake rolled her eyes.

"Easy there, monkey boy. I'm going nowhere." She was cut off when Sun kissed her. Yang's hands went over her body. While Sun's excellent physique was one thing, both him and Yang teasing her, really worked out for her.

They made a mess and her mind slowly faded in pleasure. The movement became rougher and more frantic. Sun and Yang caught each other, looking in the eyes and back at Blake.

While voice had left their mouths, Blake nodded. And seeing Yang and Sun making out was the hottest thing she ever saw. Both their lips clashed each other, not the soft making out like they both did with Blake. A battle for dominance to prove themselves to Blake.

Sun's grimace told Yang that Blake had suddenly tightened up and his own release would come soon enough. Complying to her, Sun came inside Blake, softy pulling out, looking at her. A mess with her cheeks puffed, breathless and red.

She was the most single adorable thing he had ever seen. But before he could lean in for a kiss, Yang had tackled him. Feeling his head land on the end of the bed, he looked up at the brawler. Toying with Blake was all nice and good but she had seen enough to get an itch worked up she hoped Sun could work out.

Feeling himself ready again, the two entered the action. The soft care they have given Blake was lost. It wasn't really making love although that could come for both of them later, they fucked. Sun pumped in Yang, filling her with everything he got while she rode him.

She got her hands over his muscles, exploring the man. He did the same, his own hands taking her ass. Holding her in one place when she rode him, both their moans and gasps growing louder over the course. Blake had never guessed that she would love. To get attached to someone, to open up to someone. Not after what happened with Adam.

She had hold herself strong, she stood above that. Adam's ideas and hate had infected the White Fang and turned it to what it was today. It had infected her. It at her. And if she didn't run, she would be digested by that hatred.

She ran away. Maybe too late, she guessed for some things. Like finding someone else again. She had never guessed that it would be two people that were that similar to each other but that different from Adam.

But here she was, looking at the two she loved making love to each other. Instead of feeling hurt or sad, the cat Faunus smiled at them. For some reason, it gave her peace and it caused the two to cease their screwing and turning back to Blake. She smiled and looked at them.

Yang smothered her and she felt her own arousal mixing with Yang. Sun's own need kicked in. Blake made two life changing decisions that time.

One. She was blind not to see and like this. Two. She had to cut back on the Ninja's of Love. Because they had given her some ideas that she could now use in real life.

Hours later, both of the Huntresses and Huntsman fell down, tired but oh so satisfied.

"I have one thing to confess," Blake said, while she used Sun's left arm as a pillow. To let the male bask in some pride, the girls of the triangle decided to use him as a pillow.

"Oh, what now, kitten?" Yang asked, perking up from the right arm. Like the other bedmates, she was as naked as the day she was born. It gave quite a sight for those who were present. She had wrapped one arm on Sun's neck, much like Blake did. Their hands connected there while they held on to Sun. A proven sign of their union.

Speaking about arms, Sun had no clue where his were but he had an idea they were around soft parts of the body. He was not interested of pulling of where they might be. If the girls weren't agreeing to it, they just had to let him know. But they didn't so he was good.

"I was stupid to think this wouldn't work." Sun snorted as he looked at her. "Well, I think it did pretty well worked out. Or I can be mistaken."

He flinched as Yang and Blake flicked on his forehead.

"Stupid."  
"Idiot." They chided him in the same tone. Both the girls looked at each other and began to laugh softly. They got closer and kissed each other, savoring the taste.

Even if Beacon was safe and far from the White Fang, this was the first time Blake felt she would be sleeping very well. She released Yang from the kiss and both of them lunged at Sun.

After that, they crawled to his shoulders so their faces could come closer.

"I do wonder what I am going to tell my dad about this." Yang said. Taiyang had left Yang got off the hook at Signal. She had never come home with a guy but she had her share of guys. None of them too serious. Still, she wasn't letting one of them go. In this case, her father could see that she was pretty serious about Blake and Sun.

Blake wouldn't be that much of a deal but Sun on the other hand. Ah well, Taiyang might even be okay with it. He himself had two lovers, maybe not at the same time but still, in his life.

Blake's eyes went a bit more open. "I think my mother wouldn't have a problem with either of you. But my father on the other hand."

"Great, do I have to let my mom and little sis know that I will be buried n Vale?" Sun had talked every now and then about his family. His dad died years ago and his family consisted of him, his mom and younger sister.

"My sister will adore the two of you, I bet my tail on that."

His yawn was unceremoniously open and both the girls had one soon after that. "Couldn't you cover your mouth?" Blake asked the rascal.

"Tell me with which arm I should." The monkey Faunus reminded them of his arms being lodge and way too comfortable to let go.

Yang moved in under the blankets. The three fell asleep soon enough. They just hoped Weiss and Ruby wouldn't be coming home. If they could sleep. The sounds on the other side didn't die down.

Meanwhile, Ruby was now walking through Vale. Penny had been called back by General Ironwood and Ciel escorted her off. Penny was a nice girl even if she wasn't a real girl. Wait, she was real? She just wasn't born out of flesh.

But she had an aura, she could think, she could reason. So she was, well, what? She wasn't a robot like the Atlesian Knights but she wasn't human either.

Weighing of the pros and cons and the time she spent with Ruby, the Reaper decided she was human. End of story.

She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice where she was going she bumped in someone.

She hoped they were less scary. Often people from Vale would be angry when someone collided in them even if it was an accident.

"I am"

"Sorry." A boy's voice cut her off. She needed one second to look at the boy and she was sure. This boy wasn't from Vale. And he was as cute as you could get. A bit like Jaune if that guy was just a goofy knight instead of the mercenary fate decided him to make.

The boy was just a bit taller than her but that wasn't difficult given that Ruby was just fifteen and was shortly build after her mother.

He didn't come from Vale or even from close to the city. He had a tanned skin which most would only get by working outside the whole day. His hair was black, not like Ruby's mixed red with black. His eyes were green with yellow around the pupils. You had a difficult turn name for it but Ruby decided to think about later.

His clothes were simple, a shirt that was white with orange suspenders above them and his olive pants were held up by those. A brown patch was attached to both his knees. Like Yang, he carried a scarf but his was just white. He had orange gloves with dark gray straps on his hands.

Ruby got no clue but she found him interesting. He was lost for pretty darn sure.

"Eh, hello. Don't worry. I wasn't paying attention. I think you're not from here." The boy tilted his head. Why do you say that?"

"You excused for my mistake. Not that many people from Vale do that." The boy sighed. "Yes. I noticed. Even if you ask something simple, they just turn away." Ruby might have been a bit naïve compared to Yang or Weiss but she saw some things and this boys was lost.

"Are you lost?" He nodded. "Where do you need to go?" The boy scratched his head, a sign of nervousness. "I was called to Beacon." The lights in Ruby's eyes sparkled. "I know where that is. I'm a student there. I was just going back to my dorm. Oh, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. Who are you?" She had tried to get over the initial awkwardness that clouded her. How did Yang do it? They were sisters after all.

"My name is Oscar. Oscar Pine. I was called to Beacon and well, they wouldn't shut up sending letters. I decided to take it and go after it."

He spoke with a certain annoyance but Ruby decided to ignore it. "I'm going back to the campus. You want to join me?" The farm nodded and together the two walked away. It didn't take long before they were talking. Well, Ruby did. But Oscar didn't mind. He was a good listener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more will come later. But I just wanna post this chapter before I go back on game or go to bed. I'm also really considering to buy a laptop and if the next update of the Division doesn't give me a Thompson to play with, I'm going to get pissed.
> 
> But I cannot really say that I have bad luck. I found an Urban M.D.R in the game. My seventh now.
> 
> Saluut.


	5. Tip of the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that's way overdue and that I should have done a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I should be apologizing for taking so long. I'm also apologizing for the fact that this might very well be the only update right now for a while.
> 
> Unlike most college students, my exams pass in May and the next upcoming weeks, I'm going to get busy. Franky, I should better study but because my head is feeling a bit full and I got class in the coming hours, I'm choosing this above real problems.
> 
> The good news if you can call it that is that next month around this time, I should be done with my exams. Yeah, it's not like all in one week, it's more spread over the different weeks of May. In two weeks, I got two smaller ones, the week after that, I got one and the last is on Tuesday so I don't know if the term is right to use but I got my work cut out for me. After the exams, I got only classes during the day as extra and between those, I got a few weeks free.
> 
> June will be what I'll consider my holiday. The classes I got are pretty easy, I only got to go to school Tuesday and Thursday and from then on, I'll have more time open.
> 
> Besides that, I got Graspop in the 22nd of June and after that, I'm helping out at the horseback riding my mom and sis do. And then, it's on the docks again. Sorry, I'm just so looking forward to the summer and a normal daily rhythm. I got nothing planned besides work and one week off. Five in July, three in August.
> 
> Sorry, I'm just giddy that my school is nearly over. June will also be the month I'm going to write. If I get a repeat of next year, it'll be too hot in my room to even think gaming and with my laptop, I can sit downstairs where it is cooler. God, I can't wait.
> 
> Note. This chapter got the same set up as my last few chapters but unlike my Mercenary Jaune, this one is canon.

Neptune was laying in his bed, with only his black trousers on and his well-toned and built body open for display. He heard the washing of the bathroom and its occupant. No well-combed hair on its head would even remotely think of taking a peek. The idea that right next to him was Weiss Schnee, heiress of the biggest company of Dust in the world, in nothing more than her unmentionables, was enough to send lesser men into a frenzy.

Neptune had to admit that he would never think about the fact that he'd be in any sort of a relationship with Weiss. At least, in this close one.

Sure, his playboy tendencies shined through but he had to lie that he wasn't serious about the white-haired girl. She was nothing like the girls that were flings. Not that he ever abused that knowledge. As long both parties knew what they were, no one stepped too far. But now, that was not the case.

The number of people who would make a bloody mess of him weren't too count on one hand. Team RWBY would make sure that anyone who hurt one of their teammates, was going to pay for that crime. And he wouldn't be able to count on his team either. Sun was as crazy for Blake as he was for Weiss. The other two members of SSSN were also on good terms with RWBY.

Only if Scarlet could stop courting Ruby, things would be perfect. All the teams agreed that Ruby wasn't looking for any sort of relationships. She was two years younger and even if she was looking for love, all of them doubted in a serious fashion if Scarlet would be the one perfect for her.

That reminded Neptune of another team that was getting closer due to the relationships between sun and Blake and himself and Weiss, namely RWBY's sister team JNPR.

Speaking about them, Jaune would murder him if he'd wronged Weiss. The Knight had given up the idea that he and Weiss would ever be close but that did not mean he wouldn't look out for her. There were still parts of Jaune that liked Weiss, sure. No one, Weiss included, could ask that to change. The only thing Jaune could do was keeping those emotions buried inside of him, hoping they wouldn't come out.

That ain't a fun thing to do but it was a part of growing up. Nevertheless, if Neptune would survive RWBY's wrath, he doubted he would be able to survive Jaune and his team. Not that Neptune was eager to try that one out.

What Jaune lacked in skill, he made up for his brain. No one had the same ability to make a plan up in his head.

So in conclusion, Neptune would not think about hurting Weiss or mistreating her in grave danger of himself and his body.

When he heard the door opening, he had his eyes closed but opened one when he saw Weiss walking out. Damn.

She had her hair down, which gave her scar a better outlook. She also wore a white nightdress and Neptune had to hand to her. She looked damn good in those clothes. She looked him up and down, like what she saw as well.

She was used to boys throwing herself at her feet and had a habit of ignoring them when they tried to court her. With him, that was different. He didn't try to date her for her money and his suave but gentlemanly behavior caught her eye.

And much like her, he had traits that were embarrassing as well. It was only due to the help of her team she accepted those things.

A thing that also got along was the fact she accepted those things on others as well. Neptune had things he rather did not tell or only his best friends.

She had to thank Jaune for telling the blue haired guy to talk to Weiss. And right now, Jaune was not trying to court her so she guessed that counted for something as well.

"I take you like what you see?" Neptune asked the girl who raised an eyebrow and joined him. "I think that whatever you got here on display is indeed to my liking."

He smiled as she laid her head on his arms. Neptune tried his best not to tense up. He was not some nervous boy but still, a girl like Weiss. She was a notch above the stuff he was used to. She was like him, composed and cool.

Even with her team, Weiss was not one to cuddle but she tried her best. Not that Neptune really minded. There was nothing good about a girl forcing herself to be intimate. What Weiss did already was already above the stuff she usually did. They didn't show a lot of affection in public and that was something neither wanted.

If her father found out about the one Weiss chose as a potential boyfriend, she did not want to know what he would do. Not that it really mattered. She was a prize worth fighting for and if the last few months were anything to go by, Neptune would fight for her to get her back. That much was true.

"What's on your mind? I mean. I get the fact you and Ruby evacuated the room and not that I complain but why come to me? Something going on?" Weiss sighed on that matter. She liked this guy.

Like Ruby or Yang or a lot of other people he met, he never faked his behavior. At least, not in ways that would be taking a lot of damage. She smiled and worked her way up. When she pressed a kiss to his lips, Neptune gently held on her body as he took her up. He kissed her back, slowly and softly, enjoying the interaction.

"It's just. Last few weeks have been crazy and I am not talking about it in a good way." Weiss answered as she slowly moved on his upper body. That was fast, even for her. Neptune did not complain but even a guy like him needed a few seconds to get used to the body. Slowly, she moved down on his body while she kissed him again. Neptune smiled in that kiss and both their bodies moved with each other.

Weiss made it clear that she didn't want to talk about the events that unfolded the last few weeks and Neptune was not interested in asking too much. He just merely enjoyed what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not easy. I mean. I have been writing for a while but I am going to say right now. Weiss and Neptune were not easy to write about. I thought things would be working but I'm going to say this was playing on a different level than what I'm used.
> 
> Didn't say I disliked this harder piece but I now really know what some guys are trying to do when they write this out.
> 
> Also, please, don't take this for flack or reason to leave flames. Quality okay but Iceberg is rare and I'm sorry but I like those two.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
